


When Sorrow Sang

by ChunChan11



Category: Thor (2011), Thor - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Child!Abuse, GenderConfusion, Human!Loki, M/M, Multi, Mythological Inaccuracies, NorthMythologyAU, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChunChan11/pseuds/ChunChan11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first-born son of the Chieftain turned out to be not at all what his parents had hoped for. Pale, dark haired and these unsettling green eyes. So the child is left to die on the steps of the Temple of Freya. The Goddess however has other plans for the foundling ...<br/>Brought up in a world of abuse in the name of worship, the boy grows to become the voice of the gods, loosing himself along the way. Until another deity takes an interest ... and this one is determined to save the light in those fading emeralds</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Phew ... years since I last wrote even so much as a drabble when today inspiration hit me like a freighttrain in the form of an RP gone a little haywire. Half of this is born of the mind of my girlfriend so this is dedicated to her.
> 
> As for the content: I am heavily influenced by Marvel's Thor but I do take my fair share out of the Myths as well. Not everything may be accurate but I try for entertainment mostly. Let me know if there are any severe blunders (such as Thor, the gentle soul whose favorite pasttime is to pick the flowers in his mother's garden ...)
> 
> In this one Thor is the son of Odin and Frigga (which is Marvel) but I did include the Vanier twins, almost forgot about Balder and I love the Warriors Three and Lady Sif too much NOT to include them!
> 
> Please be patient with me and thank you for any comments and Kudos already!
> 
> English is not my native tounge so please excuse any mistakes or strange formulations! Feel free to correct me!
> 
> Enjoy  
> ChunChan/Eden

Thunder growled in the distance, lighting bolts licking across the sky like angry snakes searching for their prey, foreshadowing a storm unprecedented by anything before. But the people did not cower in fear for the sudden change in weather was seen as a good sign. The chieftain's wife was about to give birth to their first child and with their gods proclaiming their favour in such a strong voice, the offspring was sure to be everything the village hoped for. Strong, healthy and most of all male. Around the hearths and fires in the cottages and huts the people sat and prayed, raising their mead in early celebration of the newborn, calling out to the gods in thanks.

The labour lasted for almost three days and all the while the storm remained as if rooted above the settlement, every boom of thunder in time with the mother's cries of agony and effort, all but swallowing them. However, the moment the midwife lifted the wrinkled and bloodied bundle up and towards the waiting parents, the sky remained silent and the babies first wail echoed through the open shutters across the village. A boy, a healthy boy it was and as his cries continued the chieftain and his wife exchanged a look that spoke of love and devotion, of hopes for a great future and utter relief to be blessed so by the gods. A single word slipped from the young mother's lips, quiet and hoarse after her ordeal: "Loki …"

In the meantime, the midwife had taken the child with her to wash, dress and then return him to be properly introduced to his parents. But as the blood and vernix were rinsed of the small body it became obvious that the signs had been read the wrong way. Instead of a strong and healthy heir the woman held in her arms a pale, sickish looking babe, small, thin with patches of dark hair upon its head and eyes the colour of blueish-green, shifting with every turn of the light. And where his first cry had been loud and intense he now merely whimpered in discomfort at being bathed and clothed. With a soft, sorrowful sigh the midwife returned him to his mother's bed, shaking her head in sympathy as he she handed the tightly wrapped bundle over to his father. The sight almost broke her heart as utter joy turned to pain to sorrow and finally to resignation. Meanwhile the babe suckled quietly on his little thumb, looking up at the world around him through his pale, pale eyes.

What celebrations had been planned and prepared as soon as the young queen had gone into labour was quickly cancelled. The chieftain and his advisers met and discussed until the late hours of the night and finally it was announced that mother and child were still sick, on the verge of death even. The people prayed again, quietly this time, the gods may spare their fair queen and the child, whose gender remained unknown for the time being.

But as days, weeks went by the boys pale appearance did not change. And as one day his mother came to his cradle to pick him up, for she loved him no matter the circumstances, her gaze was met by the most piercing green eyes anyone had ever seen. Her scream of shock rang through the halls, her husband rushing to her side within a moment. At that moment they knew they could not keep the child for with eyes and hair like his his life would be one of hardship and rejection and his future as chieftain would always be a matter of riot. So with a heavy heart the kind chief stepped before his people to announce the unfortunate loss of his first born, while a servant, sworn to secrecy, went out into the night to drop a small, shivering bundle at the door of the village temple.

 

And thus began the life of Loki.


	2. The Seeing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter One is done! It took me a while to really get back into story-telling (a prologue is a bit easier for me as it's more like a shortstory, sponateous) ...
> 
> I do hope I succeeded x_X
> 
> I promise, it wont be as long till the next chapter ^^ I got my mojo now and I know where I'm going with this so ... x3 be prepared
> 
> Also, I love comments x3 Kudos too!
> 
> Thanks in advance and enjoy!
> 
> Chun/Eden

The village of Meldunsfjord had never played any significant role in the greater schemes of the cosmos. Not even within the political tides of its own region. Too small to serve as any real threat or ally in the greater wars, too large to simply be annexed, Meldunsfjord has always lived in relatively peaceful coexistence with its neighbours, even turning into somewhat of a place of pilgrimage when a small group of priests decided to build a temple within its walls.

Dedicated to Freya, goddess of love and prosperity, it soon became a central and essential part of the daily lives of the townsfolk. Be it childbirth, weddings, harvest or even smaller trading disputes, the high priests, on behalf of the people, transferred all requests directly to their deity. Transferred usually by means of a young girl gifted with the Sight and Voice, blessed with the privilege to communicate with Asgard itself. The Oracle usually was chosen once every ten years, on winter solstice. Every girl born in the year since the last celebration was to be brought to the temple to be selected by the ruling Oracle and therefore by Freya herself. The blessed child was then taken from its parents to grow up behind the temple's walls to resume her place as link between the mortal world and the Realm Eternal, at the age of nine.

Nothing had ever broken this circle for over a hundred and forty years now and it seemed a rightful and effective path for Meldunsfjord flourished under the care and attention of the beautiful goddess. But then, one fateful, stormy night everything changed, interlinking the life of mortal and god in a way that was never meant to be.

~*~

Six years had passed since Gotmar Ulrigson had heard the Oracle's request to take in the pale baby boy left on the temple's threshold. Never one to question an express demand of his goddess he still wondered at times why Freya had decided to welcome the child under her roof. 

Loki, as the small locket around his neck had said, grew slowly, always smaller and weaker then the other boys his age, his skin pale as milk, hair darker then the night, with a sharp, almost gaunt face even as a toddler. But his eyes, only ever turning darker, deeper, richer in their emerald shade, burned with a fierce intelligence that even frightened some of the monks, when they found the three-year-old staring at them.

At four years the boy had learned how to read, consuming ever growing text after text, books and tomes with an intensity unmatched by even the most studious of priests. Writing followed almost as an afterthought and Gotmar found himself filled with a sense of pride he could not quite place. While he still could not quite see the use Freya might have for this child, he understood why this life had been worth saving. However, Loki had yet to utter his first word.

On the sixth return of the day he was found, Loki sat in his usual spot in the temple garden, a stone bench by Freya's well, shaded by a large birch, its hanging branches creating the illusion of a canopy. In his lap lay a thick, leather bound book, pages dense with script, opened about halfway through, his eyes darting over the text at a rapid pace and he did not even notice the tall figure approaching until the high priest had settled down next to him, laying a gentle hand on his head. 

Slowly, as if he had to forcefully drag himself out of the tale, the dark haired boy looked up, unblinking, staring at the elder man with the same gaze that send shivers down the spines of so many of his fellow brothers. Gotmar however only smiled, gently stroking through the boy's silken tresses before speaking: “Yet another year, Loki. Today marks the sixth turning of your finding.” All he received for an answer was a short, curt nod and an expression that seemed to demand more then this mere statement. Gesturing towards the book, a fond amusement rolled through his tone. “I see you already found your gift. Is it to your liking?” Another nod. “I do however have another surprise for you!”

At this the child's eyes widened ever so slightly, a small tremor running through his limps, showing the excitement called forth by this admission. Gotmar managed a small smile, always pleased when he managed to coax reactions from the six-year-old. Getting up slowly he motioned for Loki to walk with him, who quickly marked his page, tugged the book under his arm and jumped from the bench, falling into step next to the priest. 

As they strolled through the garden, wordless for a while, the questions racing though the boys mind were all but visible upon his face but no word came and so the older man finally stopped, kneeling in front of his young charge. “Tonight, my dear boy, you will be allowed to attend your first Seeing.” The announcement hung between them for a few seconds before Loki's eyes widened considerably, a smile spreading across his lips, making him appear, for once, as the child he was. Gotmar laughed softly, once again ruffling a hand through the boy's dark hair and then stood up. “So I expect you to be in my study at sunset, washed and appropriately dressed! Delay is unacceptable, am I understood?” A fierce and vigorous nod was all the answer the priest needed.

~*~

It was even before sunset that a quite knock sounded on the wooden door of Gotmar's study, followed by the jarring sound of the old hinges. A wave of the old man's hand and Loki hurried inside, standing before the large oak desk with his hands at his side, back straight, head held high as if up for inspection. Shaking his grey head in amusement the priest took in the appearance of the child before him. The boy had indeed taken remarkable care to prepare for this night. 

His hair was still a little wet from its washing, neatly combed out of his face and only curling slightly where it reached his neck. Cheeks still pink from scrubbing, his skin seemed almost translucent in the candle-lit room. His suede leather boots were clean and neatly laced, deep brown breeches clung to his lithe legs, obscured form the knee upwards by a dark green tunic, simple in cut and decoration. Yet on Loki it looked more elegant and formal then should be possible on a six-year-old and again Gotmar could not help but wonder if there was more to this boy then met the eye. 

For now however he simply stood up from his chair and rounded the desk to stand next to Loki, laying a hand on his shoulder. “Very well then. I know you are aware what an important night this is going to be for you! You remember what I told you about the Seeing! Our blessed Oracle will communicate with the Goddess herself during the ceremony, revealing to us her will and wishes. Her wisdom and guidance! Only a selected few have the privilege to witness this ceremony and tonight is only an exception because it is such an important day for you!”

Loki nodded, posture still rigid and very serious but his face radiated excitement. And so Gotmar released his hold on the boy's shoulder, smiling. “Well then … let us go and take our seats! We cannot leave the Goddess waiting!”

~*~

The sacred hall of the Oracle was set deep within the temple. A circular room, no windows, only one door to the side. The centre was made up by a pedestal upon which lay numerous pillows and blankets. Surrounding it were several candelabra, taller then Loki, bathing the room in eerie, subdued light. The rest of the room was filled similarly to the pedestal with pillowed corners, arranged in groups already occupied here and there by men, three or four sitting together, talking quietly.

For a moment the dark haired boy stood rooted in the doorway, staring, just taking everything in the sights around him, when a gentle hand on his back urged him forward. Gotmar led him to a small patch of pillows closer to the pedestal, had him sit down and soon joined, another, younger monk at his side whom he introduced as Magnus. The very second they had sat down, did a hush fall over the entire room.

A young girl had stepped up onto the pedestal, wide, flowing robes barely covering her slender body, hair the colour of spun gold, not quite a child any more but not yet fully grown into a woman. As she settled down between the pillows, two monks stepped up the candelabra, placing small wooden bowls into special rings in the centre. Smoke drifted up from within, quickly pervading the air with a thick, sweet aroma. Loki's nose wrinkled in disgust before a queasiness took hold of him and he leaned back into the pillows, trying to bring a little distance between himself and the strange smoke.

Next to him, Magnus seemed to welcome it, even leaning forward slightly, inhaling deeply. Gotmar remained almost motionless, dark blue eyes fixed on the girl in the middle. She, too, was now engulfed in the smoke, her eyes heavy lidded, her motions slow, almost sleep like. Loki started to wonder if the great miracle of the Seeing was after all not quite the wonder he had expected. For so far, it was turning out to be a bore.

That changed quickly however, when someone behind him brought forth a drum, starting on a heavy, slow rhythm. Almost immediately the Oracle started to move with it, her body twitching, jerking with each stroke, head lolling about, her long, luscious hair flying about her like a veil while her actual clothings, the few pieces of cloth concealing her body from view slowly began to slide off, leaving her completely bare.

At that point, the young boy had already averted his eyes, red fire blooming across his pale cheeks. Of course he knew what a girl looked like without her robes, he bathed with them after all, but this … this felt different. Sounds began to float around the room, quiet words, soft sighs, a moan, as if someone were in pain from across the room. Rustling of the pillows, robes slipping off bodies. Out of the corner of his eye Loki became aware that Magnus had started to undress as well, his skin glistening with perspiration. The young monk leaned back against the soft pillows, lidded eyes on the girl on the pedestal while one of his hand started to roam across his own body, drifting lower and lower with every passing moment.

Loki shut his eyes, wishing he could shut his ears as well. The sounds, sights around him made him sick, uncomfortable and all he wanted to do was run. But to do that during a sacred Seeing, in front of every important member of the temple … impossible. He would simply have to hold out, ignore his surroundings and hope it would be over soon.

But nothing was over soon. A moment later, everything turned to the worst when a hand slide up his though, from his knee, under his tunic. Eyes flying open, Loki's head came up, scared, confused … and looking straight at the Oracle. Soft sky blue met deep emerald and suddenly, everything around the young boy ceased to exist. The Oracle froze in her movements as well, her lips falling open to form words … and Loki's voice carried through the room: “Pure as snow … but dark remains beneath ...”

**Author's Note:**

> Also to be found on tumblr : http://pieces-of-eden.tumblr.com/post/20978021973/when-sorrow-sang-prologue-thor-loki


End file.
